


Dreams Unfulfilled

by direngrey



Category: Cosplay - Fandom, X JAPAN
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Public Transportation, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/pseuds/direngrey
Summary: Everyday you dream of seeing your favorite musician again.One day on the train, you think your dreams had come true.





	Dreams Unfulfilled

for second you think, “it’s him. the rumors were true, he was just chilling with tupac in cuba and now he’s on my train!”

and then another gets on. 

and another. 

and another. 

there are four hide’s in their red wigs sitting across from you, each in a era-accurate costume. your dreams dash out of your mind of how tupac had taught hide how to rap, and now you’re stuck between 4 of them that constantly whip out mirrors to correct their wigs, flipping the long tail in the back to the right to the left. thankfully, their stop is before yours. as the crew of hide’s make way to the door to leave, one makes a last adjustment. 

there’s a swish of red hair that come straight for you, smacking you across the face like your mother did that one time you skipped studying to attend a concert. the hide’s are gone within an instant, off into the bustling train station as you comprehend that you just got bitch slapped by some hair.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prayers Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201617) by [lakesinstillness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness)




End file.
